Rise of the Light
by BlessYourFace1477
Summary: War, It Kills, It Destroys, and It Travels Universes? Join Pit, Percy, Magnus and Palutena as they Try and Take The Underworld Back From A 3rd Party From Percy's World. Read and Review! Flames Accepted!
1. Death of a Hero

Chapter 1 Part 1: Death of a Hero

Nico's POV

He knew about the Great Prophecy and how Percy is supposed to die. Percy had given everything he had to the war. His family was knocked out cold; he almost killed himself getting the Curse of Achilles, he almost lost Annabeth. I was not going to let Percy's parents wake up to a dead demi-god. I am willing to die if it means Percy will live. He just had to find him first.

"Thalia have you seen Percy?"

She pointed up, "He went to fight Kronos, at Olympus."

"WHAT, you are supposed to be up there helping him defeat Kronos!"

"He told me to stay put, and this is his Prophecy. Not mine." She stated.

"It might not be your Prophecy, but this is your friend who is risking his life to save others. He needs our support."

"I guess your right; my decisions must have been clouded due to this war, I'm not apologizing though." She said while putting pressure to her temples like she had a headache.

"Hades yeah I'm right, let's get our demigod butts up there to help Percy, we could have already been up there if you had made the right choice."

"You might have been right, but watch your mouth; or Artimis will turn you into a pumpkin. She turned around and blew her conch shell to get everyone's attention. "Hunters, Demigods, get your things we are going to Olympus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

500th floor of the empire state building.

Nico's POV

The ride in the elevator was cramped but we managed to get everyone up in three trips. As we arrived at Olympus I noticed something wrong immediately. The throne room entrance was torn down, the people of Olympus were all hiding in their homes, and the ground underneath him was starting to get flimsy.

Nico ran forward and yelled, "JUMP!"

Most everyone realized the floor was giving in and jumped to a different spot, and those who didn't fell through the floor and to their doom.

Nico looked around and saw plenty more of those flimsy spots, "Everyone be on your guard there are more holes are if we aren't careful. We fall in one."

Everyone carefully moved their way up to the Throne Room.

"How do we get around that, I don't' think the gods have an emergency entrance?" one of the campers from the Aphrodite cabin asked.

Thalia was the first to answer, "We have to move the rubble out of the way, manually." So we started working on the door. With a lot of sweat and elbow grease; they finally made it to the throne room.

"Let's get in there."

Together the campers and the hunters walked into the throne room. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throne room

Again it's Nico's POV

Percy and annabeth were standing in front of Luke who had golden glowing eyes with a dagger.

A camper from the Ares cabin yelled out, "Well don't just stand there, Kill Him."

Percy looked over at Annabeth and she gave him a sad looking nod.

Together Percy and Annabeth walked over to Luke who raised his arm up.

As I looked down I saw the floor was wet where annabeth was standing, together Percy and Annabeth rose up the dagger and stabbed Luke.

As they stabbed him a yellow light appeared around Luke, it was Kronos In his godly form.

Percy saw it, and jumped on top of him so they couldn't see the light of the godly form.

A few seconds after Percy jumped on Luke they turned around to see both the bodies on the floor.

Annabeth was the first to snap out of the trance and run to Percy, as she bent down she started crying.

I walked over to Annabeth and said "What's wrong?"

Annabeth turned around still crying and said in the sturdiest voice she could find "He's…*Sniffle*… dead."

Dun, Dun, cliff hanger.

Please review if you want the next chapter sooner. Thanks for Reading click in the bottom right hand corner to read the next chapter. Bless Your Face. If you sneezed while reading this bless you. Peace off, BOOP.


	2. Death of a Hero Part 2

Chapter 2: Death of a Hero Part 2

Thalia's POV

It has been 6 hours since Percy's death; everyone was waiting around Olympus for the gods to return, no luck so far.

Everyone was bracing for the day that Percy would die saving the world, but we were all still shaken up about it. For instance, Annabeth refused to talk to anyone until the gods got back. Nico had tried to talk to Percy's soul, but he couldn't find him. This made Nico think that it was HIS fault that Percy couldn't be found and that that if he hadn't told everyone to come up then he wouldn't of died.

In the waiting period the camper's managed to clean up the throne room, (except for around the thrones for obvious reasons) it went from a charcoal black room to a shiny golden castle.

Now all the campers were going back to camp to get some sleep, except me, Nico, and Annabeth who were going to wait for the gods.

Might as well go on to the next POV because are night was going to be VERY long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown location

Apollo's POV

I have to admit fighting a ginormous flaming tower is fun, but hearing Zeus complaining everyday was in intolerable.

(Imagine this in an annoying voice)

"We are gods we should be able to take this thing down."

"We are immortal why are we so scared?"

"Why am I the only one who can fight out of all you, seriously?"

"You fight off monsters with that thing?"

Like I said, intolerable, lucky for us the war is almost over and we can go back to Olympus in the morning, but for now it's listening to final countdown and fighting typhoon. Yep, living the dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throne room

Annabeth's POV

All night I was thinking about Percy, I knew that he was supposed to die, but I didn't think he would die saving everyone at camps life.

I tried keeping my mind on other things like, "what is a new password I can use for Daedaluses laptop." I stopped with p3rc9j ck80n. I tried making a building out of Popsicle sticks. I ended up making Percy's cabin. My suffering finally ended when the gods arrived 3 hours later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throne Room

Augh, home sweet home, I can't wait to see my son; after all I haven't seen him in since his last birthday.

"Um, Lord Poseidon, I don't know how to tell you this but." Annabeth moved out of the way. "Your son is… dead." Even with all of my willpower I couldn't help but cry.

"I am so sorry Poseidon, we killed Kronos… then he exploded with *sniffle* godly light. Percy jumped on him but even with the curse of Achilles the light was too much, he died saving all the demi-gods in Camp Half-Blood, I am so sorry."

Poseidon turned around to look at Hades. "Bring him back, he saved Olympus, give him life as a reward."

"To do such a thing I would need 3 more gods to agree, I have agreed but you still need 3 more"

Very well, Poseidon turned to Zeus, "Zeus, my brother, my son found your lightning bolt."

Zeus thought, "Hmm, you have a good point, but that's not enough; give me foot massages for a year and I will vote yes.

"Wow, Zeus said yes, even if he did blackmail you; you can count me in." Apollo said in a surprised voice.

"Apollo, always the one to say yes, if you ask me the kid was a thorn in my side. He should stay dead." Said Ares coming from a far corner in the room.

"OH, two yeses and a no, who will cast a yes and set the boy free?"  
"I will, I might be an eternal maiden, sworn to hate men, but he risked his life to save mine. He held up the sky for me, he deserves to live."

Poseidon stepped up and said. "Thank you so much Artimis, I will not forget this."

"You're welcome, but don't make me regret this." She gave him a death glare.

"Ok, Hades bring him back."

"Ok, just let me, check the souls list. Hu, that's not supposed to happen, I need to call thantos and see if he knows anything about this."

"What's wrong lord hades?" said Annabeth.

Your boyfriend's soul is not in the underworld.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get this posted while my internet is working. (My internet is crashing: / not good.) I hope you like it, thanks for reading; click in the bottom right hand corner to read the next chapter, Bless Your Face. If you sneezed while reading this bless you, Peace off. BOOP.


	3. Enter the Demi-God

Chapter 3: Enter the Demi-God

Percy's POV

If I had a nickel for every time I was knocked out and placed in an odd room, I would be rich.

The room I was in looked medieval almost, it had the flags on the walls, the mossy looking brick walls, and even one of those amateur cut wood doors.

"You're finally awake"

"Who said that?" if this was another god trying to kill me I swear.

"The name's Magnus, how about you."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Look kid, I have a war to fight and I could have left you in that abyss."

"Wait what abyss."

"You know it's bad when you don't remember falling into a canyon into an underworld troop. If it weren't for me you'd still be in that situation. Luckily for you I happened to be in a Good Mood."

"Wait, a canyon, as in for The Grand Canyon in Arizona?"

"What do you mean Grand Canyon, and who's Arizona?"

"You know the United States of America, the fifty states, The Grand Canyon being one of the world's top tourist attractions?"

"What in the world are you talking about, were in that first town. No United States of America, no Grand Canyons, and no fifty states."

"I must have been transported somehow, maybe a…. I'm clueless."

"What was the last thing you remember, and tell me all of it, I'm not fond of secret identities or liars.

"Well the last thing I remember was me coming home to my step-dad, and then leaving to get some fresh air."

"I'm listening."

"Then everything went dark."

"Maybe you were knocked out." Magnus thought.

"Maybe, But I have friends. They'll be looking for me, and they aren't the type to give up."

Magnus looked up at Percy with a smile on his face, "I have a few…..friends who might be able to help you."

"Really, thanks Magnus."

"Welcome, but before we leave. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Percy, Percy Jackson."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Manhattan

Annabeth's POV

Back in the Athena cabin Annabeth was having another nightmare, like all demi-gods do. She was running through the forest following Kronos. "You will never catch me.", he said. Kronos touched a tree and it tuned into a bunch of black crows. She quickly swatted away the crows and said in reply "Just Try and run." She busted into full sprint and pulled out her knife, the same one she got from Luke. Kronos was slowly loosing speed because he used so much energy on the crows. Annabeth then saw a perfect window of opportunity. She gathered all the strength in her arm and threw it at kronos, and just like when Percy killed him. He disappeared in a flash of light, but this time he left an obsidian portal in his place. (Minecraft Reference)

After a minute or so of looking at it she said to herself "What is this thing."

"A hint."

"Who said that?" Annabeth then got in her fighting position, ready to fight off whoever this was.

"That my dear is classified, but I can tell you that this portal is a hint."

"A hint to what?"

"Your Boyfriend of course." A man with a solid white cloak came out of the shadows. (Hood up)

"This is one of three hints I will give you. If you can figure out where it is you can bring him back."

"If not, you will never see him again."

"What do you mean?"

The cloaked man simply turned around and walked back into the shadows.

"What do you mean, and how do you know Percy?"

The cloaked man then said "Go back to bed."

With a flick of a hand Annabeth felt her eyes get heavy as she slowly drifted into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally done, sorry it took so long to update. First I had Writers Block, Then My Computer Kept Deleting my stories. Then I wanted some reviews. I will no longer be asking for reviews for updates. Eat up the Minecraft reference like its breakfast. Bless Your Face, if you sneezed or vomited while reading this Fiction story bless you, and gross. Peace off. BOOP


	4. The Friends

Chapter 4: The Friends

Both Magnus and Percy are walking towards a place called, "The Underwater Palace." In search of Magnus's, "friends".

"So you are telling me that the first town ever built here was called, That First Town? And the first road here was called that first road."

"Yep, that's the name."

"Where is the creativity in this world?"

"In teenagers like you."

Percy just sweat dropped and continued on "So about this Underwater Palace we're going to."

"Lord Poseidon made it underwater for a stronghold, but before he could secure it Thanatos came in and took over."

"Thanatos as in for the god of death?"

Magnus just nodded

"How are we going to get down there, it's not like we can breathe in water?"

"We'll catch them before they get there."

"Who is THEY?"

"The friends I mentioned back there."

"Wait, your friends are going in there?"

Magnus just face palmed and replied is a sarcastic tone "Nawh Sherlock."

Percy face palmed and replied "Sorry, I'm just confused. Who are your friends anyways?"

"You're about to find, out we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Beach was calm before they got there, now it was a war front.

When Percy and Magnus arrived they got ambushed by an army of Monoeyes. (Big flying orange eyes with tentacles, Pronounced Mo No Eyes)

There was a total of 50 Monoeyes and every one of them was blood thirsty.

Magnus said, "Stay behind me kid!" but to Magnus's surprise Percy stepped forward and uncapped his sword, Riptide.

Percy jumped onto a nearby Monoeye and proceeded to stab its eye out. The Monoeye tried to shake him off, but to no avail, he wouldn't let go. Percy back flipped off of it and backhanded some nearby Monoeyes, killing 3 and injuring 2. Percy spun around hacked of the two injured Monoeyes arms killing them off. The rest of the Monoeyes looked at the human with hatred and started to regroup.

Magnus was amazed at the skill this kid has, he had seen the entire battle. He was so amazed he didn't even notice the Monoeye coming behind him. Percy looked behind him to look at Magnus only to see the Monoeye coming behind Magnus.

As if in a slow motion scene, Percy ran towards Magnus slashing through several Monoeyes in the process. The Monoeye's electric ball was charged up and was aiming for an unaware Magnus.

"NOOOOO!" Percy jumped on top of Magnus receiving the deadly ball of energy, knocking Percy out.

Magnus looked down and grabbed Percy's arm in an attempt to wake him up, but he was out cold. "Wake up." …No response.

"Come on kid WAKE UP!" still no response from Percy.

Magnus looked around him to see if there was any Monoeyes close-bye. Nope, but they would be here shortly. In a last ditch attempt to wake him up, Magnus grabbed his arm again and shook it. Nothing.

The Monoeyes had circled around Magnus and Percy and they wanted revenge for their fallen comrades. They will make quick meat of Percy if I don't do something, Magnus thought.

Magnus pulled out his sword and counted the remaining Monoeyes, "Thirty-Two down, Twenty-Eight to go, good" Magnus jumped into the air and hit an air born Monoeye (Killing It.) and on his way down to the ground he aimed for the biggest Monoeye there, the commander. He landed directly on the commander Monoeye's head and proceeded to slash its eye multiple times. The commander tried to stop him but Magnus killed him before he could. With the commander's death, all the Monoeyes went into panic. "Perfect, now this will be a piece of cake." He said running towards the now panicked army.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran towards the Monoeye to his left and shoved his sword into its eye. Then ducked as energy ball went over his head, he has made himself a target. He threw his oversized sword at a nearby group of Monoeyes killing the entire group. "Twenty-One to go." He murmured under his breath. He proceeded towards a rather large Monoeye. He attempted to swing his sword at a large Monoeye, but failed as he realized he didn't have his sword because he threw it. As he got closer to the Monoeye it swung at him and hit him hard in his right arm. Magnus tried to get up but the blow had made his effort agenizing. Time and time again he fell. He had wasted too much time trying to escape and it gave the Monoeye enough time to charge up one of its devastating energy balls. The Large Monoeye shot it straight at Magnus's chest, Magnus tried to escape but due to his injuries, he couldn't. The ball hit his legs and made it where he couldn't walk. "So this is how it ends, fighting off a hoard of ugly Monoeyes?" The Large Monoeye responded to him by calling his comrades to watch the death of this pathetic human's attempt to kill them. The Monoeye picked Magnus up and started to squeeze him. "Guess…so."

Magnus watched as the Large Monoeye squeezed the life out of him. "It's all over."

"Not Yet." A bronze sword goes through the Monoeye.

Magnus can't help but smile, the kid did it.

Percy told him to go get shelter while he finished up.

Without a choice Magnus crawled over to a nearby rock and watched as the Monoeyes slowly disappeared one by one.

After the battle Percy walked over to Magnus and lazily dropped beside him. "Where are those friends?"

Magnus stood there for a moment and listened for anything.

"I thought Magnus said he would meet us here on the beach?" an unknown voice asked

"Come on kid, there here."

Percy Lazily got up and followed the staggering Magnus to the beach front.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Palutena, do you think that he's really here?" said an unknown voice

"Of course Pit, why wouldn't he be? Said a voice now addressed as Palutena.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" said Magnus now entering the beach front.

"Magnus!" said Pit.

"Not to mention his friend." Says Palutena

"Oh, didn't see him there."

"Can we please skip the intro and take us somewhere to be healed? I'm most likely to be sporting a broken ankle and wrist." Says Magnus

"Tell us who your friend is and we'll let you be healed by Angels up here." Palutena says

Percy looks over at pit and says "I have a cousin, and he once told me very important words." Percy took a moment to catch his breath

"Go on." Pit encourages

"He always said, With Great Power… Comes a Great Need to Take a Nap." And with that Percy saw the darkness come, he tried to fight it, but a few seconds later he let them in. Percy just blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dang, that took forever, Thank You for Reading. Please leave a review if you like. Bless Your Face, if you sneezed while reading this Bless You. Peace off, BOOP.


	5. Choices

Chapter 5: Choices

Angel Land

"So your name is Percy Jackson, right?"

"Would you turn into your godly form if I said no?"

"As the Goddess of Light, I will not kill the innocent."

"Then, yes my name is Percy Jackson, and yours is Palutena, right?"

"Correct indeed; do you know why you take no damage? Because most mortals die when stabbed in the heart."

"Surprisingly, no I don't. I don't even know why I'm here."

"That is all I need to hear, thank you for coming to my temple."

"No problem, should I tell Pit to come in?"

"If you wouldn't mind, and feel free to wander around the city while we talk."

With that Percy turned around a walked out of the giant golden doors that led to the city. As he looked around he was breath taken by the beautiful city around him. Races of all kinds roamed the streets, some making small talk, and some trying to sell a Varity of fruit. The buildings all a happy shade of grey and the streets looked like freshly polished gold. As he walked down the street he saw to angel girls around the age of 15 or 16 look at him and giggle. He felt himself get a little red and decided to go down to the bakery so he could get Pit. As he made his way down to the bakery he couldn't help but think how perfect the city looked. He then looked at himself and saw all the holes in his shirt and pants. He couldn't help but think how out of place he was; all this perfection and he was an imperfection. Should he really be here? Should he… wait, why am I thinking like this? I am a guest here and everyone is welcoming me in. Don't feel ashamed.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the bakery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pit walked through the large double golden doors to see Palutena siting in a chair. The chair was shiny but other than that, an ordinary chair.

"Thank you for coming." Said Palutena as she rose to meet Pit.

"Anything for you Palutena." Replied a certain flightless angle.

Palutena snickered quietly then put on a serious face. "I know where your loyalties lay Pit, but I don't know about Magnus's friend's loyalties."

"Wait, are you saying he's a spy."

"No, I am saying I don't trust him yet. He doesn't know how he got here, he doesn't know how he can use a sword, and he doesn't know how he became invincible!"

Pit looked around the room as if the walls would give him something to say about Percy. Then it finally popped in his head what he could do. He looked up at Palutena and said "Let me, Percy, and Magnus go an adventure together. Then we will be able to know if we can trust him or not!"

Palutena looked towards Pit with a confused look. Why hadn't she thought of that? She turned towards her reflection pool and replied "At first light all three of you leave for the underworld."

"Thank you Palutena!"

"You're Welcome, now go get some rest." And with that the angel boy left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy was exhausted after his day of walking around the city. He was ready for some sleep. He took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. He saw the muscle bulging from his arm. "When did I start working out?" he looked in the mirror one last time just to make sure he actually had them, and then got into bed. He muttered something under his breath then drifted off into sleep.

"Enjoy your few nights of rest demi-god, for soon we will meet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Rant: Cliffhanger! I know the chapter was kind of short but there will be action in the next one, and for those of you who want to know who the voice is. (The one at the end of this chapter) you'll have to wait until I update the next chapter. XD

Bless Your… Easter Egg, if you sneezed during this Chapter BLESS YOU. Peace off, BOOP.


	6. Blessed

Chapter 6: Blessed

Angel Land

Percy awoke after an amazing nights rest. He shoved his navy blue shirt on and some dark blue jeans. Percy looked around the old fashioned room to see if he had everything he needed.

"Do I still have that sword?" He checked his back pocket for that mysterious pen that turned into a sword. He still wasn't sure where he got it from but he did know that it was meant for him the way it balanced in his hands.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Percy looked over at the door expecting to see Pit walk in; this wasn't Pit. Three centurion guards or at least he thought they were guards with their long golden staffs and big golden oval shaped shields. The guard on the left stepped up and said in a deep commanding voice, "By the order of the Goddess, stop right there."

Percy stepped back a little bit and extended his hands towards the guards, "I have no weapon, what do you want?"

The right guard stepped up "We are looking for an underworld infiltrator that has entered Angel Land. Do you know where this person is?"

Percy lowered his hands a little bit and said, "I don't know of any underworld infiltrator, but." Percy slowly put his hands down and reached into his back pocket "For all the trouble you guys have probably went through to find me," Percy extended his hand, "Have this."

As he opened his palm the guards saw about 30 Hearts. (Angel Land's Currency.)

Percy looked at the guards, "There's a nice bakery down the street if you want a doughnut." The guards looked at Percy outstretched hand, still full of Hearts. The right guard stepped closer and made an attempt to get the Hearts, but then the left guard bashed Percy's arm with his shield. "Hey what was that for?"

The right guard said "Yeah, what was that for? You got the money LAST time."

"Well I earned that Hearts by helping Palutena back in the necromancer crisis."

The right guard pointed at himself, "But I was there too and she said you were to share the Hearts with ALL the centurions in the group, but no you had to spend all 300 Hearts on steroids." he finished that last line pointing at his muscles.

The left guard shot daggers with his eyes, "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone." He readied his fists "Now you will PAY." After that the two guards were on the floor brawling to see who's the best of them.

Percy's original plan was to bribe them into leaving so he could hurry up and leave, but this was a much better alternative. Heck, he missed a good brawl. (Except when it was him or his friends getting beat up.) He even thought about cheering one of them on, but he thought against it when he saw Pit walk in.

Pit opens the door, "Hey Per…"Pit sees the guards, "WTF ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Both the left and right guard jump off the floor and salute. The left guard says to Pit, "Um, noting captain, sir." The right guard steps in front of the left guard and says, "You see there was this…Um…uh…a…A Bug!" "Yeah the biggest on you'll ever see!" the left guard holds his arms out to show how big it was. "With Razor sharp teeth!" the right guard exclaims while the left guard makes chomping sounds. "You should have seen it!" the left guard slaps the other guard and says, "We are lucky to be alive."

Pit stands their eyes wide open, looking around the room for this giant razor toothed bug. Percy looks over at Pit who is still looking around the room and says, "You aren't REALLY going to fall for this are you?"

Pit looks over at Percy "Percy we must leave now! There is an underworld bug in here!"

Percy face palms and then puts his hands on Pits shoulders; then firmly tells him, "Pit, there are NO bugs, there are no sharp teeth, and there are no underworld beings in here. The only thing to be scared of in here is these two morons you call guards, and an angle called Pit who has no brain."

Pit eyes lit up again, "Pitto's in here!"

Percy sighed and replied with, "No, Pitto is not in here. I was referring to you. Now don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, that's right!" Pit grabbed Percy's hand and ran out the door and into the town square.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Underworld

Percy, Pit, and Magnus have arrived in the underworld thanks to a magical gem that teleports objects into the underworld. Palutena was nice enough to give it to Pit so they could get easy access into the underworld. So that explains how are heroes are in the underworld.

Percy slowly opened his eyes and looked around the area he was in. He saw a few little kids playing tag in a back yard while their parents were laughing having a good time with some other people on the back porch. The grass was a healthy green. The sky was a beautiful blue, and the temperature was just perfect for his taste.

Beautiful isn't it? Said a voice behind him.

Percy jumped a little bit and turned around to see a humanoid figure with black medium hair, a purple scarf around his neck, a well forged iron chest plate, and two scythes at his side. The worst part about him was his face; he had no skin on his face but his skull didn't look human. It looked smooth and it was slightly grey, more comforting than scary. Percy swallowed and said "Who are you?"

"Name's Arzule, but your kind calls me death."

Percy looked at him again he looks too nice to be death. "Are you here to wipe out this village, Death?"

Death looks back at him and replies, "No, I protect this village from Hades. When this war is over, I will take Hades spot on the throne and give justice to the people of the underworld."

Percy says, "So right now I'm in the underworld, sitting with death."

Death smirks, "Congratulations, you figured it out. Now, can you tell me why you're here?"

Percy thinks back to earlier. MENTAL THOUGHTS: Ok, I was seeing those guards get beat up, then Pit came in and we went to go get Magnus. Then he used that gem to Teleport us to our location. So I am guessing I am here to help Death in the underworld. : End Mental Thoughts. "Am I here to help you do something in the underworld?"

Death claps, "Twice in a row, aren't you the genius."

"Nope, I'm ADHD and ADD."

"That's quite the accomplishment; now let's get down to business shall we. I need you and your friends help to me gain back a part of the islands of blest. I could defeat all of the baddies at once by going into my true form, but I don't want to kill those who are on the isle. That's why you are here."

Percy was grasping at the idea that he was on the islands of Blest, it was even more to take in the fact that it was under attack. "If Pit and Magnus are here, tell them to get their butts up here. We've got an island to save."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isle of Blest

The battle was horrendous, demons and evil souls were all over the ground. Percy didn't know if he could stay up much longer, for he had already killed 500 by his own blade. The only thing keeping him up was his adrenaline and that instinct in his head that was telling him what to do: Jump, Stab, Kick, Roll, Stab, Kick, Stab, Stab, and Stab.

"Something has to be creating them." Said a voice breaking through his concentration, he would have asked who it was but he didn't know how and he needed to finish off this group surrounding him.

He stabbed one in the stomach then used it's corpse to deflect a dagger that a nearby enemy was throwing at him. He dropped the corpse and ran up to a nearby evil soul. He disarmed it and threw it into a nearby enemy spear impaling him. The evil soul dropped his spear and got a nearby weapon ready, but before it could even pick up the weapon Percy decapitated him. (Cut Off His Head.)

Percy gained his breath but before he got back up he looked around for the mumbling he was hearing. It got louder and louder until Percy realized it was in his head. The voice was telling him, "Percy look for their creator."

Percy looks around him and notices a small shadow on the ground without a body. The creator was invisible, that's why they couldn't see him. Percy silently thanked the voice in his head and caught his breath one last time. "Time to end this." He shouted.

He ran as fast as he could and shoved his sword into the outline of the leaders head.

The leader collapsed into a heap of trash and with his last few breaths said, "Percy… Jackson, you have…given me quite the…*cough*…workout today. It's been…*sputters blood while coughing* too long since…I've had a good fight. Since I can't I guess Kronos will have to have fun of killing you…Jackson." With that he slowly disintegrated into ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isle of Blest

"Percy, Pit, and Magnus thank you for your efforts today. Because of you, we have gained back the Isle of Blest. I, Death, am in your debt and I will not forget it. When you get ready, I will open a path to the Mortal world. In the meantime, you are free to wander the Isle as long as you like." Death stated.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around while we're here." Said Pit.

"Ok." Percy said, and then took off down the road to see the Isle.

"Energetic isn't he?" said Death

"You have no idea." Replies Pit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isle of Blest

Percy was looking in a potion shop, wandering what potions they sold.

"My friend, you look lost. Like you don't know who you are. May I be of assistance?" said the clerk in a kind tone.

"The only reason I look lost is because I can't remember why I can fight, why I am strong, or why there are voices in my head."

"Maybe I can help you with this, a potion of remembering."

"Do you think it will help?"

"Certainly." the clerk smiled

"How much is it?"

"Oh honey, on the Isle of Blest everything is free. I just love potions and the layout of shops so that's why I have a potion shop." The clerk went behind her desk and brought up a red bottle, "Drink this and you will start to remember!"

"Ok, if you say so."

The clerk gave him the red bottle and warned him only to take it once he was in the land of the living.

"Thank You."

"Oh your welcome honey, now you get back up to the land of the living."

"I think I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel Land

Percy had just arrived in his room and was about to drink the potion.

"Here goes nothing. *Deep breath*"

Percy chugged the entire bottle then sat down.

"Ugh, I'm feeling a little *Hiccup* woozy."

After that was said Percy threw up and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown

He will know now, are plans. He will remember me now, and my plans. Kronos slammed his fists down on the table. "Activate phase 1."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors rant: 2,000 WORDS. HOLY CRAP. In between writing this chapter I HOPEFULLY fixed some of the story's grammar problems. Bless Your Face. If you sneezed while reading this. Blest you. (Get it?) Peace Off. BOOP!


	7. Homefronts and Phases

Chapter 7:Homefronts and Phases

Unknown location

Kronos was looking out over the plains of the Underworld. All over the plains little black creatures could be seen, "What are those…things that plague the land?"

A woman with a head full of snakes walks up and bows. This is the pawn of the Underworld, Medusa. "Master Kronos, those are what we call the Key-Bay Demons. Named from where they were first found, The Key Bay.

"Will they be of any use to phase 2?"

"Yes sir, that's why they are here. But, aren't we a little early for phase 2?"

Kronos looked at a faraway castle, the castle of Hades. "Yes we are, but he is gearing up for something big and we need him removed." Kronos stopped looking at the castle and walked over to his throne. "Gather the Key-Bay Demons and arrange them to be dropped off at any major city. We will see how the gods react to this. If all goes well the humans will fall into the trap and we will be able to initiate phase 2."

"Yes lord Kronos."

Kronos sat down in his throne and called out to Medusa. "Medusa…Do not fail me."

"Everything will go as planned."

He glared at her, "It Better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp Half-Blood

It has been 3 days since she had the dream about Percy, about how she had to find the signs to save him.

She remembered the obsidian portal and Googled it. All that came up was some game called Minecraft. She looked to see if there were any hints in the game. Nothing so far, but she had to keep looking.

Malcolm walked in to check up on her, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Playing a game called Minecraft in hope that it will tell me something about Percy."

Malcolm looked shocked, "Minecraft?! I LOVE that game! But what does it have to do with Percy?"

"I had a dream about it; a mysterious figure gave me a clue on how to find Percy. The clue was an obsidian portal. I Googled it, got Minecraft as a result. So here I am, and I have made no progress. Unless you count being blown up, shot at, suffocated, and greifed as progress.

Malcolm looked at her, "Have you seen Herobrine yet?"

Annabeth looked over her PC at Malcolm, "Hero who?"

Malcolm smirked, "Guess not. Herobrine is the ghost of the game. He has glowing eyes, godly powers, and is lord of the Mobs."

Annabeth was processing what he said and when she was done, one figure matched the description, "Do you think the clue is Herobrine? Because if it is; I think it might be referring to Kronos."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "What would make you think that?"

"The glowing eyes, the godly powers, and the fact that he's a lord?" she answered.

"Ok, so if it Kronos, what is the 3rd clue?"

Annabeth thought, "Maybe Steve is supposed to resemble Percy?"

"If Percy is the 3rd clue, then we have a Portal, Kronos, and Percy. What now?"

Annabeth shut her laptop, "To find Percy and Kronos we have to build an obsidian portal. If we are too late then Kronos will wage war in that universe and then build an army to take over this world."

Malcolm went over to the door, "Let's not waste time then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Rant: Yeah I know this chapter was short, but I needed to make a chapter to fill in some of the Questions and give an update of the home front. Hope you liked it Bless Your Face. If you Sneezed while reading this Bless You. Peace Off. BOOP!


	8. Revolution

Chapter 8: Revolution

Angel Land

Palutena walked atop her podium announcing dire news to angle land, "People of Angel Land. I have received terrible news from the mortal, Magnus." She swallowed hard. She was about to drop the bomb on these people, "Lord Zeus has commanded that a large city full of mortals should be obliterated. This decision was due to a large amount of shadow warriors being placed within the city walls. The gods do not know what they are, or what powers they possess. The mortals are enraged by this act and have started a revolution throughout the land." she stepped backwards and dropped the biggest bomb on them, "The mortals have declared war on the gods. We are now in a two way war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Angel Land, Percy's Room

Percy was devastated by Palutena's speech, they were now going to war with the mortals. For others this was a triumph, for him it was another problem added to the list. "Can my life get any worse? First I don't know who I am, second I am stuck in a foreign world, and third the mortals are fighting us. Gods I wish Annabeth was here to help me... wait, did I just say Annabeth? How do I know an Annabeth?" he thought about it and he couldn't think of any Annabeth. I was tired, he thought. maybe I am just thinking of a name I caught during the Battle for Blest. He held his temples, No it couldn't be that. This name feels like it is important. "Annabeth," he said aloud, "Who are you?" He held his head, So this is what it feels like to go insane, he thought. "If there is a god, out there looking over me. Tell me who I am. Whoever you are, you helped me out in the Battle for Blest. If you hadn't been there then I would have died back there. If you wish to help me, TELL ME WHO I AM!" he waited a couple of seconds until he was sure there would be no voice. "Gods, I am insane, just like Grover." he shook his head, "There I go with the names again."

"Your not insane, you are starting to remember."

Percy looked around, "Who said that?"

"I did," as that was said a little girl walked from behind his door. She looked like she was around the age of 7 or 8, she had a solid white dress on, flowing black hair, and stormy Grey eyes. "Percy Jackson, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, and I am here to help you. I know of your dilemma and want to help you. That's why I had my daughter give you the potion and give you directions on how to defeat the soul master."

"So, when will these memories come back"

"In exactly three days you will remember everything about yourself."

Percy looked at the goddess. She looked like the kind of person to know all of this, but he still didn't know if he could trust her

The goddess smiled, "I know what you are thinking Percy. I would convince you another way, but in this form I cannot. Trust in your instinct Percy, if you don't you won't be able to survive the storm that is coming." There was a flash of light and she was gone. "Dang, these gods sure do like to make flashy exits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Windhelm, Earth

"General Ulfric, the message to Dragonsreach was a success. Those underworld demons won't know what hit them."

The man known as General Ulfric turned around to face the minor, "This is good news, very good news. Order the group to attack on those abominations, once the town is cleared out we move in and take the outpost. This outpost is a key asset to the war on the gods, DON'T LOOSE IT."

The solider nodded and quickly ran out of Windhelm as fast as he could. However, he did stop to get something to eat, for it was going to be a long and Perilous journey to Dragonsreach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Underworld

Kronos stood atop the mountain he had been living in for the past 3 weeks. The cave was no ordinary cave. It had windows, furniture, dim lighting, and an armory. Everything a Titan needed, but he wasn't a Titan. He is the King of Titans and he needed more than a cave to live in. He needed something big and protected. He needed something extraordinary. He knew what he needed. He needed a castle.

The king stood upon his mountain top looking at his target, "Medusa, is phase 2 ready?" there was no reply, "Medusa, I said is phase 2 ready?"

Still no reply, "MEDUSA!" Kronos could hear her trying to get to the top of the mountain, so instead of calling her name again he resorted to waiting for her. After a few moments she appeared behind him, "Lord Kronos I am so sorry that I am late..." He stopped her in mid sentence by raising his right hand into the air, "Is phase 2 ready?"

She nodded, "Yes sir we will storm Hades castle in exactly 6 hours."

He laughed, "I was starting to think you were incapable of doing my easy jobs. You have changed my mind a little bit, but you are still incapable in my mind. Now get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" she ran down the hill as fast as she could trying to get back to her post. "Keep it up and you will be no good to me anymore." he said while turning his attention back to the castle, "We all know what I will do to the worthless."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Rant: Today I am using the new free software Libre Office. (See my profile for more information) If there are any tips you can give me feel free to tell me. Bless Your Face. If you sneezed while reading this Bless You. Peace Off. BOOP.

NEXT TIME: Chapter 9: Massacre at Hades Palece


End file.
